


You Know What We're Missing...

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Daisy has expectations for future cases and Hazel thinks she's being a bit unreasonable. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	You Know What We're Missing...

"You know what we need?"

I didn't but I suspected that in a few seconds I was about to find out.

"We need to solve a murder on an island!"

I tried to remember if Sherlock Holmes had ever solved a mystery on an island, it would be just like Daisy to need to do at least the same as (but preferably more than) the character who had influenced her so much. I didn't think he had but then I hadn't read all his stories the way Daisy had. Eventually, I decided to just ask.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Daisy asked. "Because we haven't yet, that's why."

There was obviously something that had preceded all of this that I wasn't privy to. Then something else nagged at me.

"Wait, Great Britain _is_ an island. We've solved lots of murders on an island," I pointed out.

"Oh, Hazel, that doesn't count." Daisy sighed. "Great Britain isn't a real island."

I massaged my temple, wondering what exactly precluded Great Britain from being a real island, then eventually decided that it didn't matter. It would either be odd English logic or odd Daisy logic or some combination of the both. It was usually some combination of both.

"Well we can't just make a case on an island happen," I said firmly.

"You say that, but I've had some ideas about that." Daisy jumped to her feet.

I groaned. Of course she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
